


人人都爱Leonard

by QinLian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 这是个人人都爱冷队但冷队爱Barry的中城爱情故事.





	人人都爱Leonard

寒冷队长，Leonard Snart，在中城人民的心目中一直是个屡教不改的罪犯，戴着墨镜和毫无时尚感可言的大衣帽子。他是个罪犯，从来没有人看过他的脸。

直到今天。

警察还没来，但人群里已经伸出了无数部手机。他的帽子推下去了，墨镜被闪电侠二十秒之前跑过来不带减速的一个猛撞撞到了地下。

不，这都不是事，重点是他再不跑他就要进局子了。

他朝小红人的腿象征性地射了一枪然后带着一兜平均两克拉的钻石跑路了。

这笔款子让无赖帮的日子舒服了许久，即使那天自己的正面无遮拦免冠照片出现在电视上也没破坏他的好心情。一周后他和米克莉萨一起去抢银行，他走进大厅，朝穹顶上的吊灯放了一枪它掉下来摔成了一摊碎冰，所有人在米克和莉萨的吆喝下双手抱头趴在地上。

这时一片女性的窃窃私语像蜂鸣一样传开了：“是寒冷队长……”“看啊是寒冷队长。”“哦我的天我看到了什么！”“没错真的是他！”“……”她们趴在地上念叨着这一类的。他只好又冲着人群间的空地开了一枪。“闭上你们的嘴。”他冷酷地说。然后他开始威胁柜台员工。

身后的窃窃私语又响起来：“天啊他那枪差点就打到我了！”“他射的是我，你这个婊子。”“胡说，是我……”“你们都闭嘴，枪是朝着我的。”

他扭过头，莉萨表情微妙地看着他。他妈的中城今天是怎么了？

时间紧迫，他没心思管被他抢劫的人发生了什么。米克已经收好了一袋子钞票，如果运气好他们可以在闪电侠赶来之前就撤退。

看来他们运气不好。

小红人这次在制服里添了加热装置，这大大拖延了他们的脚步。直到最后警察也来了，他们被包围了。

“喂莱纳德，”米克冲他低声咆哮，“让你的小男朋友放我们走。”

莉萨翻了个白眼：他要是这么干他就不是她哥。

莱勾着右嘴角朝他们假惺惺地冷笑了一下，然后伸手从地上拽起了一个女人，枪指着她的头。“放松，闪电，你不会想要她死或者……冻死的。”

他们的人质是个二十多岁的女学生，莱纳德突然发现她在他枪口下急促地呼吸着，好像要犯心脏病一样。

“你真的是寒冷队长？”她喘息着问道，“你真的叫莱纳德•斯纳特？”

莱纳德皱起了眉毛。他没理她，示意警察把门口让开。

警察们让开了一条路，他推着人质向前走了一步，立刻有几个菜鸟举起了枪。

结果他怀里的人质突然大叫起来：“不！别开枪！我愿意！我愿意！”

等等他是不是听错了？她愿意什么？

莱纳德仔仔细细地看了她两眼，而这个姑娘，她看起来快晕过去了。

就是个白痴一样的吓晕过去的人质——他想道，不知道莉萨已经在他背后翻了十八九个白眼。

最后他们还是跑了，带着两大袋子的钱。

第二天中午莉萨看着手机冲他吹口哨：“莱，看看这个。”

#中城日报#《寒冷队长再出，人质竟对劫匪示好》

#中城娱乐报#《寒冷热潮：新一代的全城明星——寒冷队长》

#中城青年报#《冷面情人——斯德哥尔摩心理是否与外表有关》

#中城网报#《罪犯也出“艳照门”》

……

“示好？她吓晕了。”她哥顶着那张“艳照门”了的脸拧着眉毛对她说。莉萨歪过头，破天荒地看了他很长时间。

“你是不是弯太久了？”

“你现在有意见了？”莱反驳她，又是破天荒地，她没有回嘴，翻了个白眼回到手机屏幕上去了——他妈的，她这一个星期翻的白眼比这一年都多。

今天也还是单身的米克擦着枪冷笑一声。“死基佬。”他在心里骂了一句。

虽然莱纳德不想承认，但他们日后的抢劫确实变得越来越不可理喻了。姑娘们大呼小叫，似乎拿准了他不杀人，围观的人举着手机，有人在网上发表白视频，Jitters卖他的周边咖啡勺，还有两个星探找到了他们藏身的安全屋被他从天台上扔了下去。

寒冷队长是个抢劫犯，他有抢劫犯的职业尊严，现在他感到自己的职业尊严受到了污辱。人们不害怕他，他暴露在公众的目光之下。他躲藏的时间越来越多，和巴里见面的时间越来越少，甚至那些表白视频都让巴里和他的关系尴尬了。

这不好，非常不好……他朝警车发射冷冻光束的时候想。人群里爆发出一声尖叫：“我爱你！Cold！”

哦拜托……他在墨镜后面翻了个白眼。小红人停下了追逐他们，站在他面前一动不动，看起来十分气愤。

他们就在那儿面对面匪夷所思地沉默了好半天，周围的声音都因为这诡异的一幕而安静了。

“想说悄悄话吗，猩红跑者？不提供心理辅导，抱歉。”

莱纳德举起枪继续演戏。

巴里被彻底刺激到了，他抓过莱纳德的领子当众吻了他，在上百个吓掉了手机的市民和几十个目瞪口呆的警察面前，震动声带用传播最远的波长喊道：“他是我的男朋友！不准，说，爱他！”

莱纳德，寒冷队长，挑起了眉毛：“哦……这确实解决了问题。”

莉萨在他们身后翻完了这个月份的白眼。

直到今天也还是单身的米克大声地啐了一口：“死基佬。”


End file.
